


Clair De Lune

by Itsjaihdesy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjaihdesy/pseuds/Itsjaihdesy
Summary: "We have to help her, it's what we do.""Yeah, what if this gets out of hand?""It won't."





	Clair De Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Though I do wish I owned some of the characters of Teen Wolf, I do not. All of the characters I use belong to Jeff Davis, however what I'm writing is an original work, with an original character, and an original plotline. Keep in mind that I'll loosely follow the plot of Teen Wolf and what happens to each character through the story. However some characters will be introduced earlier than in the Teen Wolf series.

The sun was just peeking through the horizon when five year old Georgie was jolted awake from the piercing sounds of sirens. She groaned covering her ears, watching as the colors danced through the house windows. She let out a small sob, realizing she had been transported from her bedroom, somehow making it into the living room, and even worse she stood amidst a crime scene. 

Though she was still young, Georgie knew something bad was happening from the way the Officer's words were soothing and gentle, the way he asked her what happened. All she could manage was that she had been asleep, and needed water, and explained she had dialed nine-one-one because Mom told her so when something bad happened. 

She let out a small laugh, giving Scott a little shove. He tumbled over laughing harder than he had been before. The older boy grabbed at Georgie pulling her sleeve rather harshly, she was caught off guard and quickly lost balance falling over. Her eyes flashed blue, disappearing just as quickly once she began to cry. Melissa ran out scolding her six year old son, as she brought Georgie inside to bandage her knee, a small Scott trailing behind confused at the incident that had just happened. Babbling about how he saw his sisters eyes turn a different color. 

Suddenly Georgie was wide awake, with a twelve year old panicked Scott beside her. "You were screaming," Scott whispered. He was the only person she allowed herself to be slightly honest with, "I had another nightmare where my eyes were blue." Georgie, now eleven felt him place a small kiss on her forehead, as he embraced her in a tight hug. She could feel his shirt becoming more wet as she let her tears flow freely, eventually pulling back. "I think your shirt is ruined," Scott lets out a small laugh shaking his head. "Nothing mom can't fix." She nods giving him a timid smile, "Thank you." Scott smiles once again, laying himself on the armchair nestled in the corner. "You don't have to be scared anymore, I'll always protect you." 

Georgie looked around the office, then towards Stilinski. "Why would you think it's-" two boys burst through the doors, "Georgie’s family has a bad past, we think her parents were running from someone and got killed. Werewolves running from werewolves." Stilinski points towards me letting out an exasperated groan, burying his face in his hands. Stiles immediately stops speaking, giving me a small glance, "Oh." 

Shrugging I give my hand a wave, "Please, continue." He gives Scott a look, who in turn nods. "Derek thinks you've suppressed that you're a Werewolf. Scott told me that in really intense situations your eyes briefly flash blue, and that it's happened before, including when you were little." Stiles gives it a moment to sink in. “Maybe your parents found a way to hide your scents and when they thought you were all safe here, they uncovered it. Then they found out someone was here, and suppressed just your scent, thus saving you.” 

Georgie covers her face. "I guess it could be possible, but how do we know for sure?" Scott drops down next to my knee, "Derek can force you to change when he howls, it's the only way we know how. Like what Peter did to me." Georgie nods, squeezing his arm, "I trust you." 

I glanced around Derek's loft, the surrounding's annoyingly foreign. The moon was in full effect, dancing in and out of the dark clouds. "Well where is he?” Suddenly a loud roar came from across the room, unexpected. The shock knocking both Georgie and Scott to their knees. She looked at Scott who was covering his ears, the golden eyes glowing back at her were shocking. However what startled her the most was the reflection of herself she caught. 

Blue eyes, danced off the window. Then, as if nothing had happened her body changed back to human form. She braced her sides, the shock of the situation getting to her. "Now do it yourself," he snaps. "Find your anchor and do it," he shouts almost angrily, at the small girl. Georgie growls, something deep in her throat, unexpected. When she looks up her blue eyes pierce Derek and again she catches her reflection in the loft window. She places her hand against the window, losing her wolf form once again. "Why are they blue?"

**Author's Note:**

> Though I do wish I owned some of the characters of Teen Wolf, I do not. All of the characters I use belong to Jeff Davis, however what I'm writing is an original work, with an original character, and an original plotline. Keep in mind that I'll loosely follow the plot of Teen Wolf and what happens to each character through the story. However some characters will be introduced earlier than in the Teen Wolf series.


End file.
